


I want you so bad (It's the craziest feeling I ever had)

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	I want you so bad (It's the craziest feeling I ever had)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone got carried away but I'm not sure if it was me or them, haha! Anyway, no clothes come off so I think it's safe to leave the rating at T.  
> Enjoy!  
> (title from Amber - The Need To Be Naked)

Marinette had no idea how they’d ended up there, in her bed. But this was no wonder since she often, almost every time, totally lost track of time and location and other important factors, when Adrien started kissing her like that. 

She’d always wondered why there was so much hype about kissing. It didn’t seem like much looking at it from the outside. But she quickly found out that it was completely different when you were the one experiencing it. She didn’t know what it was about their lips meeting like this that had such a huge effect on her, she didn’t know the science behind it. But she knew that she loved it. From the very first kiss that was a little shy but still left her wanting more. Through finding their own rhythm, what they liked and how they liked it. How one could lose hours of their day exploring someone else’s mouth had been beyond her before. Now, it made perfect sense. She couldn’t get enough of him. 

And there were always new things to discover and cause her to pause in wonder, at least mentally. Like now, when she was almost breathless, not only because of his hot lips on her that were literally stealing her breath, but because of the amazing way in which his weight felt on top of her. It should have been uncomfortable at least or downright unbearable at most having someone lie on top of you. But the thing was, it wasn’t. They way his body pressed into hers left her feeling lightheaded. She loved having him so close, but there was a need in her that suddenly wanted more.

It was that need that made her shift her legs in a way that allowed him to slide between them, bringing him even closer. The way their bodies fit like that was so unexpected but so delicious that she gasped into his mouth. It was enough to pull him out of his trance too and he lifted his head slightly, looking at her in astonishment. But he must have seen something in her eyes that told him it was ok. Because he kissed her hungrily again. 

It was intoxicating and totally addictive to be with him like that. And every little movement caused tingles all the way down to her toes. Her hips shifted involuntarily and he moaned softly into the kiss. She was growing warm all over in the most delicious way. But as exciting as this was, it was a little scary too. She didn’t know what exactly scared her. Maybe it was the intensity of the sensations. Because it was all so new, especially with him. Was it the way he made her feel that frightened her, the way she _ needed _ to feel that amazing friction again? Was it the way she felt she affected him, which was absolutely unmistakable? Or the fact that as scary and new as this was, it didn’t make her want to stop. 

And while their lips remained locked, with breathy moans interrupting the kisses every now and then, her hands left their place in his hair and travelled down his back to pause at the hem of his shirt for a second. Before they glided under it, to feel the smooth and warm skin of his back. The way they pushed the fabric higher as they leisurely explored. The way he shifted slightly to give her better access, causing another moan from both of them. The way she wanted the shirt gone and in a split second realised she wanted hers gone too, so she could feel him skin to skin. 

And then she heard a tiny voice. 

“Marinette,” Tikki called to her and it was clear it was not the first time, but neither of them had heard her before. It caused them to spring apart, flushed and breathing heavily. “It’s your mum, she’s coming up and I thought you’d prefer it if she didn’t catch you.. Like this,” she finished pointedly. She didn’t need to clarify. 

“Thanks, Tikki,” she said weakly as she fell on her pillow and felt Adrien lie down next to her. They needed a second to catch their breath. Although he might need more than a second before he faced her mum, she realised.

Their eyes met, still heavy with desire, as they probably thought the same thing. 

“Go up on the balcony, I’ll deal with her,” she told him gently. 

“Some fresh air will do me good,” he said nonchalantly. And then she saw him bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Even if they should have felt embarrassed, they clearly didn’t. But this didn’t stop the situation from being just a little ridiculous. She grinned at him. And had to restrain herself from dragging him down for another kiss. He looked totally adorable. He, on the other hand, decided to risk it. But it was a short and sweet kiss, nothing like the passionate kisses they’d exchanged just moments earlier. And then he was gone through her skylight.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and got up. She had a feeling that even the risk of being caught wouldn’t stop them from doing this again. Soon. At least they had their kwamis to warn them before it was too late, she thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> List of kissing prompts:  
> https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts


End file.
